Los días raros
by Petit W
Summary: Chiara abrió los ojos y supo que había pasado la vida. Abrió los ojos de nuevo y no recordó su nombre. Abrió los ojos una última vez y lo único que supo, era que vivía en los días raros, en el linde del saber y desconocer. Quizá algún día llegaría a saber la verdad, pero por el momento sólo debería vivir. Todo puede cambiar (o no) con la ayuda de Isabel. Fem!spamano.
1. Ya empieza el celofán

Hetalia no me pertenece.

Fem!Spamano. No esperen cordura o una línea clara, esto es un experimento.

* * *

Ya empieza el celofán

Su extraña camiseta azulada tiene una mancha de vino que intenta sacar con las uñas, consiguiendo inútiles resultados. La mancha se burla de ella con todos los dientes de perlas negras, tan oscuros como la noche. Luego se centra en una cuestión incluso más importante, ¿dónde está? A su lado, hay un vaso con agua, que bebe de un trago, pues al momento comprende que está sedienta, y vuelve a ver la mancha de Merlot. No le gusta. Y no sabe por qué (sólo quizá sea porque siente unas ganas profundas de beberse una botella).

Se levanta apenas, pues siente un dolor punzante en la cabeza y en las costillas al momento en que lo intenta. Sin embargo se incorpora lo suficiente para ver su nombre escrito con esa letra de médico en la cama, como para que no la olviden y para no olvidarse: _Chiara Lovina Vargas_. Más abajo, y con la letra un poco más pequeña, su edad, treinta (seguramente se equivocan, se ríe, ella apenas tiene veintitrés). Su residencia en Verona, la ciudad de Julieta. Entiende que con lo torpe que es a veces, puede perderse y olvidar algunas cosas (sobretodo si su cabeza quiere explotar, como en ese momento). Pero hay algo extraño en todo eso, querer conservar datos inexactos y banales sobre su vida en un catre con olor a desinfectante.

Se repite, ¿dónde está?, ¿y dónde está su botella de Merlot?

Las sábanas crujen como papel cuando se mueve, aunque sea un poco. Comienza registrando con la mirada como método inicial, ya que los delatores cobertores no están de su lado. Es entonces cuando se topa con un espejo dejado descuidadamente sobre la mesita junto a su cama. Observa su mano de un color crema reflejarse fielmente a su estado actual. Con cierta curiosidad que no sabe dónde nació, se lleva el objeto frente al rostro. — ¡Mierda!- aquella palabra es soltada con una facilidad inesperada.

Se ríe sin gracia al oír su voz ronca, ¡su primera expresión al despertar y es una palabrota! De estar su madre cerca, sus orejas sufrirían el castigo de blasfemar sin razón.

Inmediatamente después, bufa. Lo que no le hace ni pizca de gracia, son las ojeras bajo sus ojos, su rostro con algunas marcas inexplicables (rasguños, heridas) y ni un gramo de maquillaje que oculte específicas imperfecciones que la avergüenzan más de lo común. Mierda y más mierda, parece un fantasma o un zombi recién despertando de su tumba; y está siendo totalmente literal. No es algo que se permitiría usualmente, salir a la calle así. ¿Dónde está?

Se aclara la voz para decir algo más que un insulto pues de pronto la desesperación la coge desprevenida. —Lovina Vargas. Lovina Vargas es mi nombre. No tengo maquillaje puesto, soy casi Drácula despertando de un ataúd sucio. Son las...- busca un reloj que le pudiera indicar la hora, en la pared cuelga uno, bastante ridículo. —Son las nueve y media. ¿Y yo aquí?

Da un salto y se calza las zapatillas, que olían sospechosamente a goma nueva. No eran las suyas. ¡Había faltado al trabajo! ¡A la facultad! Y tenía puesta ropa desconocida y una mancha, para que fuese aun peor lidiar con toda la confusión, ¡con todo su encanto italiano y ella sin tener la menor idea de nada! Camina por varios pasillos desiertos y ascéticos antes de llegar al elevador, al que se mete rápidamente, como si escapara. Fugitiva era casi libre. El corazón le latía tan rápido que creyó posible el que volara lejos de su pecho. Agitada, se deslizaba lejos de la mirada de personas curiosas, los que solo lograban avistar una mata de cabello revuelto corriendo; eso de tener el pelo en rizos grandes y desordenados era todo un calvario, más todavía cuando se era una holgazana a la hora de peinarse con acondicionadores y todo tipo de productos. Sobretodo cuando se intentaba una fuga de un lugar tan extraño como ese.

Antes de que cualquier infortunio la detenga, y antes, casi antes de que su corazón vuele lejos, llega al estacionamiento de aquel extraño edificio que no identifica del todo. Muchas personas, desperdigadas por un lado y otro, niños sentados en extraños asientos de plástico. ¿Qué clase de oficina permite niños en ella? Vamos, a Lovina no le interesa más que salir.

Busca entre las hileras de automóviles su motocicleta. Maldice todo lo maldecible al no verla, porque su tesoro mejor guardado no puede desaparecer así como así. ¡Son años de trabajo en ella! Se le agolpan las lágrimas de frustración en los ojos, aprieta la quijada. Tiene frío, quiere irse de ese lugar tan horrible, quiere su moto, sus sábanas, su casa, su muro de Julieta de todos los días. Por eso ya no le importa si no puede montarse en su bebé y huir a toda velocidad, así que se conforma con subirse a la primera motocicleta y pretender robarla para escapar. ¿Por qué no vio suficientes películas de esas de acción? Ahora mismo sabría cómo hacer una conexión entre los cables para salir andando al primer contacto, estúpidas películas de bajo presupuesto, maldice entre dientes.

Maldice su poca atención en detalles importantes, como lo es robar motocicletas como toda una profesional. Su cabeza duele y las lágrimas ya corren libres por sus mejillas, ¿por qué no puede huir? El miedo acababa de eclosionar en todo su cuerpo en una explosión implacable. Las manos de pronto le tiemblan, el dolor en su cabeza se acentúa y pierde el control de sus piernas. Recae lánguida sobre el manubrio de la extraña pieza de metal bajo ella. Tiene ruedas, como su pequeña.

Su humor empeora al sentir que alguien toca su hombro. Ni siquiera lo piensa y muerde la mano que osa tocar un solo centímetro de su piel.

—¡Auch!- se queja alguien con una voz masculina más aguda de lo normal. —¿Por qué hiciste eso, hermana?- Lovina levanta la mirada, pasando por la camisa ridículamente roja y la patética corbata negra reconocible estilo en una persona que ella cree conocer muy bien. Llega a su rostro y no le es difícil reconocerse en esos rasgos. Está en problemas.

—Feliciano.- lo dice como una blasfemia. Lo dice como si fuera la primera palabra que hubiese pronunciado desde que despertó. —Tú eres Feliciano, mi molesto hermano menor. ¿Qué mierda hago aquí? ¿Mi motocicleta? ¿La jefa Kirkland? Mierda, debía entregar un informe el miércoles. Debes llevarme a casa ahora...- Su cabeza la impide que siga formulando preguntas y órdenes, pues de pronto decide dar vueltas.

—Tranquila, hermana. Todo va a estar bien. Será mejor que vuelvas a tu habitación, así podremos hablar mejor.- Sugiere el chico con un extraño rizo saliendo de su cabello. La toma del brazo, el que ella no tarda en rechazar, porque, argumenta, se le puede pegar su estupidez.

Lo que no dice, es que siente extraño a su hermano, como si lo hubieran remplazado mientras ella dormía en sueño profundo, en lejano lugar. —No quiero subir, Feliciano. ¿No me puedes llevar a casa? Esta oficina me parece muy extraña. No sé por qué estoy aquí.- Sabe que de rogar puede conseguir algo, sin embargo la expresión de Feliciano es ilegible.

—Lovina...esta no es una oficina, es un hospital. Estás aquí desde hace tiempo...tuviste un accidente.- parece poco convencido, de pronto se ve mayor, a pesar de tener apenas unos veinte años. —Tu moto está en la chatarra ahora...y tú, lesionada. Mira, vamos a tu habitación, así podemos hablar con el médico.

Y ella se siente tan confundida, que no pone demasiados obstáculos cuando es subida en una suerte de silla de ruedas y llevada al mismo elevador en el que se creyó fugitiva y libre. —¿Es la primera vez que me despierto?- pregunta, y no obtiene respuesta de un silencioso hermano. Siente que un Feliciano silencioso no es del todo él. Algo no está bien.

Contempla a su hermano, tonto hermano, sin entender, con el ceño fruncido y un par de preguntas más, a pesar de la punzada que le impide recordar demasiadas cosas. Su hermanito menor está más loco que una cabra, y paranoico. Pero de inmediato recuerda la mancha de vino en su camiseta. La contempla detenidamente mientras en su cerebro se enciende una luz. Aquella mancha no es de vino, recuerda que ella no bebe mientras conduce (bebe, si bebe, bebe sola. Le gusta beber, no le gusta beber y conducir). La mancha es de sangre, disimulada, riéndose.

Entonces cae en la cuenta de que debería estar en casa, en la facultad, trabajando. Quizá la extrañen en la boutique, Alice, su gruñona jefa, quejándose. Una mancha de sangre. El accidente. Cree entenderlo hasta que vuelve a su cama y a su habitación de forma sumisa, y se duerme arrullada con el goteo del sedante.

¿Por qué la duermen?

Quizá porque quieren quitarle la camiseta y lavarla. Eso será lo mejor.

(Era yo y ahora me he ido)

* * *

**N/A**: Hola a todos, gracias por llegar hasta aquí, galletas para ti. Esto es un experimento, regalo para Cris. Está siendo planeado desde el año pasado, si no lo subí antes es porque me di cuenta de que tengo responsabilidades ahora, ja.

Si no tienen idea de lo que pasa, bueno, tampoco lo sabrán pronto. Pero eventualmente lo sabrán. Capítulos semanales y cortos, llamémoslos "martes felices". ¡Hasta pronto!


	2. Sintonizar, reagrupar pedazos

-Hetalia no me pertenece.

-Fem!Spamano. No esperen cordura o una línea clara, esto es un experimento.

-"Los días raros" es una canción de un grupo español llamado Vetusta Morla. Los títulos de los capítulos son en base a esa canción.

* * *

Sintonizar, reagrupar pedazos

Le gusta caminar nuevamente, a pesar de sentir las piernas como espaguetis. Quizá era su venganza por comerlos demasiado. Fuera como fuera, con la venganza de la salsa de tomate y la pasta, le gustaba caminar: significaba alejarse de la comida de enfermo. Aquella semana se había sentido como siglos (¿había sido siquiera una semana? Estuvo durmiendo la mayoría de los días de su estancia en la oficina/hospital). Por alguna razón desconocida, quería lanzarse a correr calle abajo como cuando lo hacía de pequeña, con su bicicleta sin frenos. Toda una hazaña. Pero esta vez, sin ir en una bicicleta, tenía un freno que le impediría ir en busca de una pequeña subida de adrenalina: Su molesto hermano menor. El perro guardián. Feliciano. Gruñó.

—Ya puedes soltarme.- dijo ella, cavilando la posibilidad de deshacerse por escasos momentos del brazo de su hermano agarrando fuertemente el propio, como si pudiese leer aquella mente prodigio.

—Chiara.- nombró suavemente a su hermana mayor. Pero ella sabía que sólo la llamaba por su primer nombre cuando estaba cansado de ella, o serio…ninguna de las dos posibilidades le agradaba. Feliciano era risueño, ingenuo y un poco idiota, no su guardián. —Tu cuerpo todavía no se repone del choque y lo sabes. Sé que huirás si llegase a perderte de vista por un momento. Y por ahora debemos ir a casa.

Ella frunció el ceño, evidentemente molesta. —Mi casa, querrás decir.

Increíblemente obtuvo una sonrisa por respuesta y la más suave de las voces existentes. —Claro que si, Lovi. Tu casa.

Entonces se calló por la vergüenza que sintió de sí misma al actuar tan estúpidamente. Normalmente no se habría arrepentido de ningún pensamiento y de ninguna palabra, después de todo, todos la conocían así. Sin embargo se sabe indefensa ante esa expresión dulce del rostro del menor. Como cuando ella debía defenderlo de los abusones que lo maltrataban. Y en ese momento, de alguna forma, intentaba retribuirle aquella ayuda, aunque fuese llevándola lentamente del brazo por las calles de Verona.

Pero nada detenía ese deseo, de correr, de correr y no volver. De consumir sus pulmones en el intento, de gastar las suelas de sus zapatos, de no detenerse hasta caer exhausta. Mas se sabe débil, se sabe indefensa.

—¿Cómo fue?- pregunta casi tímida, tanteando el terreno. Su mirada vaga hacia las antiguas casas que la cobijan de un sol abrasador. Alcanza a ver la punta de su rizo, aquel bastardo revolucionario que no lograba bajar ni con horas en la peluquería. —¿Cómo fue el accidente?- completó al no recibir respuesta por parte de su compañero de caminata.

—¿Recuerdas tu promesa de no volver a beber nunca más? Pues nunca fuiste buena cumpliendo promesas.- Responde, hasta con un deje de humor que le sabe fuera de lugar. Se da vuelta y contempla al chico a su lado. Más alto que ella, vestido de forma ridículamente formal y con la expresión tan cansada como los días en el hospital. Tiene miedo a saber, pero quiere un poco más de información para completar el mapa mental que no logra formarse en su cabeza.

Y es que no recuerda nada de aquel accidente. Cada vez que cierra los ojos e intenta recrearlo, sólo se suceden imágenes inconexas. El dolor de cabeza ataca. Pronto debe detenerse.

—¿Choqué contra alguien o algo? ¿Perdí el control y acabé cayendo? Es decir, por el dolor de cabeza y la confusión que siento, algún buen golpe hubo. Anda, luego quiero presumir de eso con mi jefa.- Quiere insistir. No es como que le agrade no recordar las cosas, y su hermano la evade sin esfuerzo.

—Por Alice no te preocupes, fue comprensiva y no te quitará tu puesto. Puedes volver en cuanto te sientas un poco mejor.- Feliciano luce totalmente seguro, sin equivocar una sola palabra. Parece un discurso ensayado. Parece algo ya dicho antes. —Perdiste el control de tus movimientos y acabaste chocando contra un poste de luz; te golpeaste la cabeza. Y siempre te dije que tu casco no era de los buenos.

Chiara infla las mejillas, no le gusta nada que su hermano menor la regañe, ¡¿con qué derecho?! Vale, que estuvo hospitalizada y algunos recuerdos parecían no querer retornar, ¡pero eso no le daba ningún derecho! Uhg, nunca más bebería. Y ya no lo prometería, porque nadie confiaría en ella, ni siquiera ella misma. Bajaron hasta los barrios residenciales cercanos a la Plaza _delle Erbe_, pasando por los restaurantes tan conocidos y el turismo en flor de piel por las callejuelas aledañas a su hogar.

Lovina se siente como dentro de una película: sabe su guión, conoce las escenas a rodar y sus compañeros de equipo (Feliciano, hasta el momento, y sus padres en alguna ciudad del mundo, lejos, como ecos), y por supuesto, conoce a su personaje, pues ha leído mucho sobre ella: Estudiante de turismo en segundo año, trabaja a tiempo parcial en una tienda de ropa (con su jefa, la inglesa, Alice Kirkland), solitaria mujer, con un par de conocidos. Y sin embargo, todos aquellos pequeños detalles (los capuccinos por las mañanas, el pelo irremediablemente enmarañado, las promesas rotas), eran de una completa extraña, ajena a ella. Chiara Lovina, veintitrés años, mentira, treinta. Perdida por un golpe en la cabeza.

El sonido de las llaves abriendo la puerta la saca de su ensoñación, y desde que entra, examina cada objeto en la habitación para saberse dueña de ellos. La alfombra persa que le costó un ojo de la cara, la mesilla de cristal, el comedor pequeño, para una persona, las escaleras al segundo piso. Un suspiro y se echa en el sofá. Por lo menos eso le parece propio de ella.

—Bienvenida de vuelta.- Exclama Feliciano. —Para celebrar que la dueña volvió a casa, prepararé pizza napolitana. ¿Te apetece?- y se golpea la cabeza. Sonríe. —Claro que te apetece, es tu favorita, vaya que soy tonto a veces.- "Eres tonto siempre, Feli" gruñe ella. No es escuchada —Hermana_, _ponte cómoda, que yo me encargo de todo.- De un saltito desaparece en una habitación aledaña, la que seguramente es la cocina.

De pronto se percata que no sabe si la pizza napolitana es su favorita. Pero, ¿para qué se preocupa? Si su hermanito menor lo sabe, debe ser cierto aunque ella no lo recuerde. Y lo hará de ahora en adelante, eso es seguro. Se quita los zapatos y se siente libre. Cierra los ojos, mas no duerme, porque ha dormido una semana. Una semana, ¿no? Ya es suficiente, es joven e italiana, joven y accidentada. Basta de dormir.

Abre los ojos y se da la vuelta, para captar de otro ángulo los objetos de su sala de estar. Hay un mueble que sostiene la televisión, la pantalla acumula polvo. Feliciano no ha limpiado la casa desde que ella se fue. Vaya con los hombres, que olvidan ese tipo de cosas. Hay un reproductor DVD , con algunas películas a su lado. Un folleto en la mesilla, sobre la casa de Julieta, la estatua y el museo, un par de calles más abajo. Y entonces, una fotografía de ella misma en lo que parece ser, un evento bastante importante, pues lleva un vestido de gala y unos tacones imposibles, además de un limpio trabajo de maquillaje. El rizo indomable, como su nombre lo dice, alzándose en contra de toda represión.

Cae en la cuenta de que no se encuentra sola. A su lado hay un chico apuesto, de piel oliva y ojos marrones, como esos guapos exóticos que se encuentran a veces por la vida. La está tomando de la mano, y parece contento por eso. Pero no está bien, no lo está. Chiara no sabe quién es él, no reconoce ese traje negro, ni la sonrisa floja, ni esa mano, ni el lugar. No recuerda. No se recuerda a sí misma con él en ninguna parte.

Salta, de pronto, agitada. Coge la foto y corre a la cocina. —¿Quién es él?- pregunta, indicando al tipo que la sostiene con tanta gracia e intimidad. Feliciano parece algo alterado al percatarse de la fotografía. —¡Mierda, Felciano Vargas! ¿Quién es este tipo?- No sabe por qué reacciona así, como si hubiesen cometido un agravio imperdonable con esa fotografía.

—Tranquila, que no es nadie malo. Es tu compañero de instituto, Lovina. Fue tu mejor amigo por años, Salvatore.- Deja el cuchillo de lado junto con los tomates que deja sobre la mesa. —Vamos, te daré tus medicamentos.

Lovina no rechista demasiado al beberse de un trago un vaso de agua con una píldora de nombre extraño. Vuelve a echarse en el sofá, con la sensación de flotar de tan ligero es su cuerpo. Entonces entiende que algo va realmente mal con ella, no se recuerda, y más que eso, no se reconoce. Chiara Lovina Vargas, veintitrés años (mentira, mentira, treinta), sin amores, poca familia. Puede reconocer que hay algo terrible con ella misma, con su memoria y con ese accidente del que no recuerda haber sido protagonista.

¿Qué sucedería si todo era una mentira en ese guión tan ensayado? Sin embargo no puede seguir pensando, porque entra en un estado de profunda calma que la aletarga inmediatamente; pronto se hallará comiendo y viendo una comedia en televisión, y luego, durmiendo: una semana, quizá menos.

* * *

**N/A**: Hola a todos, lo prometido es deuda así que he aquí el capítulo de la semana. Nada queda claro por ahora, pero pronto se sabrán más cosas. Y eso. Adiós.

(Este fanfic sigue siendo un regalo, pase lo que pase).


End file.
